El mundo de las hadas
by MundoMundial
Summary: Ella, una chica extrovertida y amante de los deportes. Nueva alumna en el Sweet Amoris. El, correcto y perfeccionista. El delegado del instituto. ¿Quien diría que ellos terminen siendo un equipo junto a dos hadas para lograro salvar un mundo que a partir de ahí, seria su hogar? Pues, yo no.
**Capítulo 1**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Corazon De Melón no me pertenecen. Exepto Izumi y Miyo que son mias y algún que otro personaje que aparezca más adelante también, los demás personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiKo y del equipo de Beemoov.**

 **Narra Izumi**

"Corría como una loca, tenia que escapar a como diera lugar de ese horrible monstruo.

Deseaba poder refugiarme donde fuera con tal de que no me encontrara.

Pero olvide el pequeño detalle de que era un sueño, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Sin que yo hiciera algún movimiento o pensara en algo, un tipo de fuego comenzó a aparecer en las palmas de mi mano, haciéndose cada vez más intenso.

Ataque al monstruo lanzandole bolas de fuego, que parecían no tener efecto alguno, exepto enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Sin que pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó sobre mí, aplastandome y dejándome sin aire. Sentía que moriría ahí, aunque sólo fuera un producto de mi imaginación.

De pronto una luz cegadora empezó a surgir de la nada haciendo que todo se vuelva blanco... Desperté"

Hace unos días me inscribieron en uno de los mejores institutos de toda Francia, Sweet Amoris.

Al principio no me interesó mucho, podría terminar mis estudios en mi casa, pero luego pensé "Oye, puede haber gente que también le interese los deportes como ami" y de ahí nació mi entusiasmo.

-Cariño, despierta- Me dijo mi madre entrando en mi habitación y acercándose a la cama, donde yo felizmente dormía. -Izumi, vas a llegar tarde al instituto- Se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyo su mano en mi hombro, haciéndome despertar.

-Buenos días, ma- La salude sentandome en la cama, pensando en que clase de sueño, o más bien pesadilla, soñé esa noche.

-Buenos días, vístete y baja a desayunar. Estoy segura de que no quieres llegar tarde tu primer día.- Me respondió saliendo de la habitación dejándome completamente sola.

Me levanté y fui a abrir la persiana de la enorme ventana que tenia mi habitación.

Los rayos del sol asomándose por el horizonte, siendo algunos tapados por edificios, daban en mi rostro, mostrando una escena que ni en las películas se ven.

Me di una ducha rápida y fui a mis habitación a buscar la ropa que me pondría ese día.

Me puse una remera blanca hasta el ombligo con la palabra "NICE" en negro. Unos shorts negros con botones dorados que iban desde la cintura hasta la mitad más o menos de los muslos. Unas zapatillas blancas con cordones negros y recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

Baje a la cocina, dónde mi madre tenía ya listo mi desayuno y preparando su maletín para ir al trabajo.

-Izumi, voy al trabajo, levanta a tu padre para que te lleve a ti al instituto y a tu hermana a su colegio.- Me dijo poniéndose la chaqueta que hacía conjunto con el vestido azul que llevaba.

-Que lleve a Miyo, yo iré en mi skate.- Le respondí empezando con mi desayuno.

-Está bien, ve con cuidado y ponte la protección- Me dio un beso un la cabeza.- Volveré dentro de cuatro horas. Adios- Se despidió saliendo por la puerta a buscar su auto y salir.

-Está bien, creo que despertaré a papa.- Me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres- Papá, despierta, tienes que llevar a Miyo al colegio.- Traté inútilmente de despertarlo.

Tras varios intentos de despertarlo, tuve que llegar al más extremo.

Saque mi móvil y lo puse a todo volumen, le coloque el parlante del móvil al lado del oído y puse la canción que más fuerte empezaba.

En teoría, salto de la cama tan alto que casi se aferra al techo como un gato.

-¡Izumi, un día de estos me va a dar un infarto si sigues despertandome de esa manera!- Reclamo mi padre tocándose el pecho con ambas manos.

-Ya me voy, llegare tarde si no me voy ahora.- Le informé saliendo a buscar mi skate.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?- Me preguntó mi padre bajando de las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

-Nop, voy sola. Nos vemos- Me despedi buscando mi mochila y abriendo la puerta.

-No vuelvas tarde y que te valla bien.- Me advirtió mi padre cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me puse el casco y la protección de rodillas y codos.

Me puse a correr y puse el skate en el suelo para poder subirme y empezar a andar.

Conocía muy poco la ciudad. Los únicos lugares a los que sabía llegar y volver eran el instituto, el centro comercial y el bazar.

Soy Izumi Shazzum, una chica común y corriente igual que las demás. Amo cantar y andar en mi skate. Odio bailar y tener que lidiar con gente que no merece la pena perder el tiempo con ellas.

Tengo ojos color violetas/lilas y un largo cabello negro ondulado, con puntas azules de distintos tonos.

Llegue al instituto en unos diez minutos. Antes de entrar me saque toda la protección y la coloque en un bolso aparte que tenia para meter la protección y el skate.

Entre y allí me esperaba la que supongo yo era la directora con unos papeles en mano.

-Señorita Shazzum, ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó la directora, parecía gentil.

-Así es- Dije, lo admito, estaba un poco nerviosa de como me lleguen a juzgar, todos saben que la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

-Sígame- me insto a seguirla-Como directora de esta institución, tengo que explicarle varias cosas que es importante saber. Por las dudas, aquí tiene todas las normas del instituto.- Me entrego una hoja con varios puntos que debería saber.

Caminamos por los pasillos, me explico el funcionamiento y el uso de las normas.

Casi no escuche nada de lo que decía, pues me distraje con una luz violeta que iba volando, dando vueltas y ondas en el aire. ¿Que era?.

-Dicho todo esto, te aconsejo que vayas a ver al delegado principal, Nathaniel, para confirmar su formulario de inscripción. Que tenga un buen día - Se despidió la directora yendo hacia un cuarto que, supongo, seria su despacho.

Camine por los pasillos buscando la sala de delegados.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminar, la logre encontrar en frente del aula A.

Me acerque y toque la puerta. Nadie contesta. Vuelvo a tocar, y de nuevo silencio.

Decidí entrar sin preguntar ni nada.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- Literalmente, grite dentro de la sala.

Una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de mí.

-No hace falta gritar, y usted no puede entrar a un lugar sin pedir permiso antes.- Era un chico un poco mas alto que yo, con ojos color ámbar y cabello rubio.

-Tal vez tu me puedas ayudar a encontrar al delegado principal- Susurre-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar al delegado ese?- Pregunté haciéndome la graciosa.

-Yo soy el delegado principal, Nathaniel. Y hay maneras más educadas para decir las cosas.- Puso una mano en su frente, mostrando enfado.

-Lo siento, "Delegado"- Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos.-La directora ha dicho que tienes que confirmar mi formulario, así que dele, póngase las pilas- Dije con una sonrisa, burlandome.

-Perdone, pero usted no tiene derecho de hablarme de ese modo.- Se cruzó de brazos delante de mí.

-Y usted tiene que confirmar mi formulario.- Volví a hacerme la graciosa. - Por si no lo sabe, soy una nueva alumna.

-¿Eh? Tu debes ser Izumi Shazzum, ¿No?- Me preguntó dando la vuelta y revolviendo unos papeles sobre el mesón que estaba en el medio de la sala.

-Buenos lo unico que le falta es una foto carné y $25.- Me explico dandose vuelta para enfrentarme.

-Aquí tengo todo. Ahora déjenme en paz con el papeleo.- Dije dándole la foto y el dinero de una manera desagradable.

-Puede retirarse ya, por favor- Dijo ya harto de mi manera de tratar a las personas.

Lo admito, hasta yo se que a vefes me pongo muy... jodida.

Al salir divisé la misma luz de antes. ¿Que era?

La luz misteriosa se metió en una habitación que tenia unos tubos de ensayo como cartel en la puerta. Debía ser el aula de química. No, la directora dijo que esa sala estaba abandonada y ponían la utileria.

Seguí a la luz, quería saber que era.

Cuando entre, vaya sorpresa me lleve, parecía un laboratorio, pero no uno normal. Este tenía frascos que decían cosas como: polvo mágico, saliva de sapo, alas de hada, y no se que otras cosas.

-Disculpe señorita- Me llamo una dulce voz chillona, su tono de voz era apenas audible ya que estaban los ventiladores de la sala prendidos y no se podía escuchar bien.

Busque con la mirada el origen de aquella pequeña voz, pero no vo nada. Pensé que solo lo habia imaginado así que iba a salir de ahí.

-Espere, no se valla!- La pequeña voz hizo que me detuviera en seco.

-¿Donde estas? ¿Quien habla? Sal en este preciso instante. No te tengo miedo- Dije pareciendo ser valiente como siempre, pero muy dentro de mi era una cobarde.

-Aquí estoy, ¿Me puedes ver?- Respondió la voz misteriosa poniéndose frente a mi.

-¡¿Pero que demonios...?!

 **Continuará...**


End file.
